


【艾利】前夜

by langleyCV1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langleyCV1/pseuds/langleyCV1
Summary: 原作背景，墙内数百万亿个平行宇宙中的一个。18岁的军官艾伦和19岁的贵族小姐利威尔在舞会上相遇了。
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Levi Ackerman, Ereri - Relationship, eren/levi, 艾利 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【艾利】前夜

**Author's Note:**

> BG车，艾伦巧取豪夺利威尔初夜  
> 严重OOC，也许吧  
> 你害怕点，这有点雷

（上）

利威尔•阿克曼公爵小姐到达舞会现场时，王都最著名的女高音尤弥尔已经唱完了一首咏叹调，人群正陷入刚刚鼓完掌的莫名安静里，利威尔的出现正好让在场的贵族再次找到了谈资。  
“快看，阿克曼家的怪女孩来了。”  
“今天陪她来的是她舅舅凯尼•阿克曼公爵呢。”  
“舅舅？她跟她舅舅同姓？这是怎么回事？”  
“希斯特利亚，您居然不知道？”  
“这本来就是先王乌利下令禁止提起的事，她不知道也正常。”  
“毕竟贵族里出了这种惊天丑闻，说起来都让人害臊。”  
“所以到底是什么事？”  
“希斯特利亚，我的小公主，这实在不是您该听的事，您只要知道王室的仁慈之心宽恕了他们的丑行，并给他们留有体面，这也是今天他们能与我们同处一室的原因。”  
“不宽恕也没辙吧，毕竟阿克曼家掌控着近卫军团。”  
“尤弥尔，你失言了。”  
“尤弥尔！我真高兴你来了！我还要恭喜你成为了剧作家达里斯•扎克雷新歌剧的女主角，最近一定很忙吧，上个月芙丽妲姐姐啊不，现在是女王了，她的加冕典礼你都没有来……”  
“但我绝对不会错过您的生日宴会，生日快乐，希斯特利亚。”

“哟哟利威尔，看来本季度你依然大受欢迎啊！”  
“托了您一出门就便秘的福，我亲爱的舅舅。”  
此刻利威尔有点火大，本来想人不知鬼不觉地提前混入到人群中的盘算因为舅舅便秘的缘故彻底落空，她确信她的舅舅凯尼公爵也听到了人群中的窃窃私语，而且她刚用沉默拒绝了一位已经秃到头顶的低级贵族的跳舞邀请。这是利威尔踏入社交界的第二年，她已经十九岁了，并不年轻，一位未婚的贵族小姐的价值会随着她进入社交界的时间递减，于是到了第二年，一些以前绝不敢上前搭话的年纪稍大、地位较低的贵族也鼓起勇气来试试运气。而造成这一局面的，并不是流传在贵族中的关于她身世的秘辛。她第一次出席社交活动是宫廷举办的周末酒会并获得了巨大的成功，王室确实眷顾着阿克曼，当时还是长公主的芙丽妲•雷斯拉着她的手来到舞池中央，称赞她让宴会厅里所有的宝石黯淡失色，当前皇室里地位最高的女性的认可打消了在场嘉宾的诸多顾虑，不，本来就没什么顾虑，利威尔•阿克曼公爵小姐一进门就吸引了所有人的注意力，她穿着象征纯洁的白色连衣裙，薄纱裙摆随着她轻盈而敏捷的步履翻飞，所到之处留下百合花的芬芳。那之后在场所有的适龄青年都来邀请她跳舞，而她一支舞也没跳就提前回了家。芙丽妲看着她离去的背影对一旁的女伴耳语“矜持是女人重要的武器，利威尔出色地完成了她的首秀。”  
其实只是因为利威尔脚上崭新的高跟鞋磨得她脚疼。并且一年来，双脚的痛苦一直非常直观地体现在她脸上，不知道吓走了多少想来搭讪的小伙子，也导致这颗社交界冉冉升起的明星像流星一样迅速坠落。就连现在，她也紧蹙着细眉浑身散发着别来烦我的气场。

艾伦•耶格尔，年纪轻轻就晋升为上校的前途无量的知名军官，永远处于夫人和小姐们最中心的上流社会花花公子，今晚稍显落寞，他温柔地拒绝了所有女士的邀请，还拉着他倒霉的朋友让•基尔斯坦也别去。  
“哦，感谢老天，我的救星终于来了！”让推了推艾伦的肩膀。  
不用让说，艾伦也看到了，他一直盯着门口，今晚的利威尔穿着黑色天鹅绒连衣裙，衬得她白皙的皮肤愈发透亮，就像皇家博物馆的展柜里陷在高级绒布中价值连城的钻石，柔软贴身的长裙隐隐约约勾勒出小腹到大腿的轮廓，多么苗条舒展的身材，若不是她冷若冰霜的面孔和让人颜面扫地的拒绝，无论这是她进入社交界的第几年她都会大受欢迎。  
“可怜的小伙子，被阿克曼小姐鄙夷的眼神吓得屁滚尿流。”让略显幸灾乐祸地摇摇头。  
“你也不用为了挖苦阿克曼小姐，就把秃头肥猪称作小伙子。”艾伦又喝了一口酒，晕晕乎乎地想着利威尔今天应该没穿太厚的衬裙。  
“你知道阿克曼小姐为什么从来不盘高发髻吗？”  
“因为他乌黑的长发如果不能在她的肩上摇荡简直是暴殄天物。”  
“得了吧，艾伦，我听说这位行事乖张的阿克曼小姐把她里面的头发都剃了哈哈哈哈”让笑得前仰后合，而艾伦起身要走，“我错了，艾伦，但你现在最好别去招惹阿克曼小姐，虽然不知道上周你们因为什么闹得不愉快，但很明显她还没有消气。”  
“不，我想她已经原谅我了”，艾伦看着利威尔脖颈上戴的绿色亚历山大猫眼石，变石的特性让它在灯光下闪耀着金色的光晕，就像他的眼睛。

利威尔正在和拉鲁伯爵的女儿佩特拉说话，佩特拉是个热情亲切的姑娘，喜欢舞会，并且打从心底希望利威尔嫁个好人家，“这样的场合总是让人高兴对吧，利威尔？”佩特拉看着四周的人群，悄声为利威尔指出她认为优秀的青年才俊。  
“让人高兴？你说的这些人没一个能让我高兴。”利威尔讪笑着，但是并不刻薄，她百无聊赖地摆弄着手里的扇子，并没看佩特拉具体在指谁。  
“当然有啦，让我们看看是谁过来了，这不是总能让我们高兴的耶格尔上校吗？”佩特拉伸出右手满面微笑地向前迎了几步，艾伦握住她的指尖轻吻了她的手背，“能让您感到愉快是我的荣幸，佩特拉伯爵小姐。”利威尔收起扇子转头要走，艾伦赶忙拦在她面前，俯身行了个礼，“我能邀请您跳今晚的第一支舞吗？”艾伦仰起脸，扯了一个自认为完美的笑容。

“您不配……”显然这是一句对熟人才会说的无礼的玩笑话，利威尔重新打开扇子遮住下半张脸，眼睛看着他流露出狡黠讥讽的笑意。  
“我才配呢！”艾伦不生气，反倒被逗笑了，他伸手去拿利威尔的扇子，并牵上她还保持着握姿的手来到舞池，“您不想听我昨天怎么在赛马比赛上拿到冠军的吗？”  
“哦？”利威尔挑眉，另一只手搭上艾伦的肩，“怪不得我那阴郁的妹妹昨天看完比赛回来一直脸红到晚上。”  
“对，对，我看见她了，还有她父亲，发令枪响起之前，我一直在观众席上寻找您的身影，您怎么不来？”艾伦搂上利威尔的纤腰，引导她做了一个优雅的后仰。乐队正演奏着轻快的华尔兹，利威尔却沉默了，她和她的妹妹米卡莎虽然都姓阿克曼，但是境遇完全不同，米卡莎的父亲是凯尼的弟弟在朝廷当差，母亲也是贵族，并不像自己这般来路不明，为了不影响妹妹的声誉，姐妹二人很少同时出现在公开场合。  
“我想我应该诚挚地向您道歉，上周，我不应该……不应该冒犯您……”艾伦的脸红了起来，说起话来也支支吾吾“您知道……是您……您……”  
“如果你还想维持我们的友谊就别再说了，不然我会让你再也开不了口，上校大人”，艾伦看到利威尔说话时低着头，后脖颈渗出可爱的粉色，他也同时听出了话里的嘲讽，“上校大人”并不是多高阶的军衔，阿克曼家如果想让他再也不能说话确实易如反掌。但是，利威尔原谅他了。

“瞧瞧那两个孩子，光是跳个舞就害羞得脸红。”  
“倒是反常，阿克曼小姐为人冷淡，耶格尔上校性情风流，可都不是害羞的类型，而且他们认识也有一阵了。”  
“没准有戏，我们这好久没有过盛大的婚礼了。”  
“我看不行，我要是阿克曼小姐就会离那个耶格尔远一些，他在社交界如鱼得水，迷得年轻小姐们恨不得跟他私奔，可他却从来不上门求婚，他才不会承担组建家庭带来的责任，他只是享受着贵族小姐们的迷恋。”  
“我懂，而他轻浮的举止说不定会给社交界提供更多议论阿克曼小姐的口舌。”  
“唉，还是少操心别人了”，布劳斯夫人看着自己的女儿莎夏既不跳舞也不聊天，从舞会开始到现在手中已经换了十几个盘子，现在正满脸粘着蛋糕渣目不转睛地盯着从后厨走出来的推着餐车的侍者。  
“唉”，斯普林格夫人也同样叹了一声，他的儿子柯尼像梦游一样在会场里游荡，用手挠着他上礼拜不知道为什么突然剃光的脑袋，迎面撞翻了侍者推着的餐车，然后莎夏扑了过去。  
“布劳斯夫人，我们以前好像不常往来。”  
“是的，但是我觉得我们以后可以多走动些。”

一曲终了，绅士小姐们行过礼，利威尔说“好了，我可以走了吧，我的脚又开始疼。”  
“别走，别走，我还有好多话想跟您说，您要是累了我带您去那边坐坐，一起听听先生们在聊什么。”艾伦带着利威尔离开舞池，走向宴会厅边缘的长桌，艾伦让利威尔在长桌边的小圆桌坐下，自己参与到了长桌那边的讨论。  
利威尔很快就认出了他们是谁，现在正在高谈阔论的是调查兵团的团长艾尔文•史密斯，他正游说同桌的贵族为他接下来的壁外调查出资，然而效果并不好，毕竟再崇高的理想也没让贵族们投出的钱拿到一分回报，紧接着拣起话茬的是他的副手韩吉，一开口就巨人巨人说个没完，全场只有她一人兴高采烈。然而艾伦的出现让整个气氛再度活跃了起来，长桌上的女爵们庆幸终于有一个人来把她们从这难懂的谈话中解脱出来，然而艾伦只是换个说法继续从墙内人口密度聊到物资紧缺和物价上涨，并真诚地建议纳纳巴女爵出资，“让调查兵团下次出墙时给您带来一块一种只在墙外生活叫做猴子的生物的皮毛，我敢保证比您肩上这块皮草要漂亮得多。”女爵听后低声笑了起来并愉快地跟艾伦碰杯。  
利威尔能感觉到，她的注视让艾伦谈话时兴致高昂，她回想起她和艾伦的第一次见面，那时艾伦也在高谈阔论，他站在桌子上聊一些半抽象的概念，没有人打断他的话语，准确地来说他们不知道他在说什么，但是利威尔听懂了，他在说自由，也是那时他们目光相对，艾伦跳下桌子，询问她的名字。  
“你最好真的不知道我是谁。”人群中发出窃笑，她伸出右手，“利威尔•阿克曼。”  
“艾伦•耶格尔。”他低下头吻上那片微凉的肌肤。

（下）

艾伦从谈话中抽出身时，利威尔已经不坐在那了。他走出宴会厅，看见利威尔脱下了那双整晚折磨她的高跟鞋，食指和中指勾着高跟鞋的后套，赤着脚走进了花园，仲夏的夜晚地面还留有余热，晚风却让她肩头有点冷，艾伦小跑着跟了上来，把身上的的燕尾服披在她肩上。  
“艾伦•耶格尔，我想你并没真心悔过你上周范下的错误。”  
艾伦知道她指的是什么，未婚女子在没有监护人在场的情况下和男子独处，传出去会使其名誉严重受损，在社交界失去立足之地，最后只能草草嫁人，得不到任何祝福。而这种事，他们二人之间上周就发生了。  
“您也有不好吧，身为淑女怎么可以独自出来呢？”艾伦小声反驳到。  
“因为我舅舅在厕所拉不出屎来，等他从厕所出来我们就要走了，还有，你有点得意忘形了，我想你不会对别的淑女说这么无礼的话吧。”利威尔为了避人耳目，边说话边走进了花园里的植物迷宫。  
“我才不会跟别人这么说话呢，因为您与别人不同啊……”艾伦的的声音有点委屈，他没想到自己的玩笑真的惹利威尔生气了。  
“与别人不同的意思是指我母亲未婚先孕生下我，而我并不像其他淑女那样知道自己的父亲是谁吗？”利威尔说话时并没有任何情绪起伏，只是在陈述事实，“而你认为我和我的母亲一样”，利威尔叹出一口气，她在斟酌接下来的说辞，“所以你上周在皮克西斯司令的花园里吻了我，又不来向我求婚，艾伦•耶格尔，你能说明一下吗？”  
说话间，两人走到了植物迷宫的中心，这是一座小的圆形广场，中间屹立着三位墙壁女神的石像，他们朝着三个方向背对而立，合起手向远方祈祷。利威尔在广场边上的长椅坐了下来，她还在等艾伦的解释，而艾伦只是沉默地微低着头，半长不短的刘海挡住了他的脸看不清他的表情，随后他在利威尔面前蹲了下来。  
艾伦捧起利威尔的右脚，端详了一会她脚踝上被鞋磨破的伤口，用大拇指轻轻揉了上去，利威尔感到疼，想收回脚却被艾伦按住，“阿克曼小姐为什么带我来这里呢？”利威尔的脸上写满了惶惑不安，而艾伦依然低着头注视着她的伤口。  
“您舅舅出来后能找到这里吗？”艾伦吻上了那片伤口，无视利威尔的挣扎把她的长裙拉到膝盖，并验证了艾伦一开始的猜想。  
“阿克曼小姐只穿一层衬裙是为了方便我现在的所作所为吗？”艾伦抬起头，语气平常得像是在谈论今晚的月亮。  
“艾伦•耶格尔，你知道自己在做什么吗？”利威尔已经抑制不住自己的惊慌，她想把脚收回来，而艾伦却紧握不放。  
“我倒想问小姐您知道自己在做什么吗？”艾伦把拉着利威尔的右脚一路抬高，搭到长椅的椅背上，利威尔重心不稳，上身斜着栽了下去，艾伦顺势爬上长椅，膝盖抵在利威尔的双腿中间，手按住利威尔的肩膀把她压在座椅上。  
“阿克曼小姐不梳高发髻的原因是怕被我压在身下时弄乱头发不好整理吗？”利威尔的脸因为恐惧和羞愧涨得通红，艾伦怎么可以对她说这么可怕的话，更让她羞耻的是，她作为一个从小受过严格礼仪教育的淑女，她的双腿从来没分过这么开，她伸手去推艾伦，却被艾伦捉住手贴在他的脸边。  
“阿克曼小姐要小心”，月光下艾伦的眼睛透着金色，每次开口都像毒蛇嘶嘶吐信，“您要是把我抓伤了，别人问起我就说和利威尔小姐亲热时被热情的利威尔小姐抓伤的。”  
利威尔完全不知道为什么会变成这样，她虽然平日里离经叛道，但终究是个未出阁的少女，她从未见过艾伦这副样子，她吓坏了，不知道该说什么也不敢喊叫，她噙着泪水无声地对艾伦摇头，希望艾伦能因为她的可怜模样放过她。  
艾伦见到她这个样子却笑了，眉头舒展开收敛了之前的阴骘狠厉，“我也不想这么残忍地对待阿克曼小姐啊……”艾伦伸手去擦利威尔眼角的泪，“只是阿克曼小姐口是心非的样子太让人想欺负了。”  
“我要杀了你！”利威尔忍住嚎啕大哭的冲动瞪着艾伦，却被嗓子里的哽咽噎住，这几个单词说得断断续续，不仅毫无杀伤力，还显得更楚楚可怜了。  
“好好好，我求之不得。但是阿克曼小姐，您怎么这么熟悉这座迷宫，一次就走对了路来到这里，还说不是事先谋划好的？”  
“你！”利威尔再次挣扎起来却只是让搭在椅背那只脚上的裙子更往上窜了，一小截小腿明晃晃地暴露在外面。  
“阿克曼小姐是真的很想让我在这里侵犯您呢，即使您现在拼命摇头。”  
“上周也是您谋划好的吧，明明就是您引诱我的。”  
“其实您心里隐隐期待能被人撞破吧，想当坏孩子吗？”  
利威尔被艾伦的混账话逼得退无可退，她已经听不懂艾伦在说什么了，她只想逃走，可是她被艾伦禁锢在长椅上哪也去不了。  
“还有，您不要一直引导我说您母亲坏话了，我不会说的。”  
“我由衷敬佩她的勇气，永远为她献上我的敬意，并真心感激她能让您降生于世。”  
这番话让利威尔停止挣扎，她看着艾伦看向她的眼睛，试图读懂其中的真意，从她懂事起从没有人夸赞过她的母亲，从没有人为她的出生感到庆幸，周身被奇异的氛围笼罩，佩特拉如果在场会告诉她这是爱意。路边悬挂的煤油灯照亮眼前这位少年玩世不恭的英俊脸庞，飞蛾不知疲倦地朝着光源撞去。  
“阿克曼小姐……”  
“别叫我这个姓氏，我从未以它为荣。”  
“那么利威尔小姐，现在我可以继续了吗？”  
利威尔懵懵懂懂地点了点头。

艾伦的脸越靠越近，利威尔认命般地闭上眼，而艾伦在差点吻上她的嘴之前停了下来，转而亲上她的脖子再缓缓游移到锁骨，停在胸前那颗亚历山大猫眼石项链上。“您说的对，即使侵犯了您我也不会立马向您求婚。”  
利威尔感到悲愤，倏然睁开眼睛，看见艾伦歪着头用手摩挲着那块猫眼石。  
“但是如果您喜欢这种和我眼睛相像的宝石，无论多少次，我都会把我这双眼睛挖下来献给您。”  
“诶？”什么几次，眼睛还可以反复挖下来吗，利威尔想自己是不是被吓糊涂了，不然怎么听不懂艾伦说的话，接着艾伦的一只手垫高利威尔的头，另一只手绕到了她的背后，裙子的绑带被解开了，艾伦的嘴好像在说些什么，可是心脏的鼓动声更大，利威尔要用尽全力才能听清，他说，  
“我很抱歉上周把您的口红弄花，所以这次我只亲吻不会被人看见的地方。”  
说话间艾伦的双手利落地将利威尔两边的肩带拉下，一对小巧的乳从下滑的衣物中挣脱出来跃然眼前，随即一侧乳尖被艾伦含入口中。  
“艾伦！”利威尔小声叫起来，突如其来的陌生快感令她猝不及防，搭在椅背上的那只脚在挣扎乱动中勾住艾伦的背。  
“利威尔小姐好可爱……”艾伦从她胸口抬起头，映在利威尔眼中的艾伦眼波荡漾，像是流淌的液体琥珀，耳尖通红，他知道自己有多帅气吗？她一时忘了自己正处在衣不蔽体的不堪境地，情不自禁地伸出手抚上艾伦的脸，艾伦低下头重新含住利威尔的乳珠，舌尖细细碾过每一寸敏感的源头，酥麻的感觉从一点蔓延至四体百骸，是艾伦在吮吸她的胸脯这一事实让她既兴奋又羞怯，白皙的皮肤上泛着艳情的粉，艾伦的舔弄那样温柔细致，利威尔不禁随着艾伦口中搅动的水声深深喘息，她多想让艾伦也舔舔被冷落的另一边，可是仅剩的一点矜持让她噙着泪水什么也没说。在利威尔贫瘠的两性认知中，这已经是男女身体接触的极限了，而艾伦的手顺着利威尔勾在他背后的腿探进裙子，在她的大腿根意有所指地流连，另一种悸动向她袭来，可她显然不清楚接下来会发生什么。  
“艾伦，别弄了……”利威尔用手轻轻推着艾伦，说起话来很小声。  
“怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
“不是……”说完利威尔恨不得撞死自己，她扭过头不敢看艾伦，但是艾伦果然笑了，问她那是怎么了？  
“我好像……我好像……”  
艾伦还在注视着她，看来不说出来绝不会被他轻易放过。  
“我好像……来月事了……你快放开我，我要回去了。”  
艾伦的笑意变得意味深长，他突然将手指探入利威尔的内裤，“咿！艾伦！”利威尔的叫声变了调，艾伦的手指不过是从利威尔的肉缝轻轻划过就让利威尔轻微痉挛了起来，身体的失控令利威尔感到恐惧，更让她恐惧的是那种地方竟然会激发出如此惊人的欢愉。  
“没有来月事哦，您只是湿透了。”艾伦将手伸到利威尔面前，透明的体液打湿了艾伦的指尖，上面并没有血迹。  
“诶？”  
“利威尔小姐从来没有碰过这里吗？”艾伦以不容抗拒的力道抓住利威尔的手来到她的身下，摆弄她的手指揉搓她敏感柔嫩的阴蒂，令人恐惧的麻痒再次袭来，利威尔失控地咿呀乱叫起来，这感觉令人沉迷难以抗拒，但是她必须抗拒，内心的恐惧告诉她如果就此屈服她会失去重要的东西，她想合上腿，可是艾伦的身体就挡在双腿之间，还在耳边款语温言地说些“乖，只给我看”的诨话哄骗她屈起一条腿脱下她那条可爱光滑的丝质内裤，“利威尔小姐您的这里好色，自己有看过吗？”艾伦带着她的手指翻弄她的私处，她弓起背抵御这酸麻的电流，永远微蹙的眉头此刻痛苦地锁紧，而喉咙里却翻腾着欢悦的呻吟。艾伦再次对利威尔的不坦诚施以惩罚，他不再让利威尔的手指每次都触碰到快感的核心，而是若有似无地轻轻掠过，似夜风吹过的玫瑰，轻颤着渗出露水，隔靴搔痒地抚摸使过载的情欲冲破理智的防线，高束的矜持和教养摇摇欲坠，利威尔索性挣开艾伦已经放松的手自行搔弄起来，酥痒得以缓解转化为甘美销魂的毒素更让她欲罢不能，手上的动作停不下来，她内心哭喊着希望谁能来让她停下，巨大的羞耻感趁虚而入，她正在王室的庭院中袒胸露乳，大张着双腿对着艾伦自慰。自慰，她今天新学会的词，还被艾伦质问是不是第一次做这种事，当然是！不然也不会为这新鲜的刺激欲生欲死，艾伦在她耳边说以后想他的时候都可以这么做，利威尔空闲的那只手绝望地覆在脸上，别说以后的事了，她连此刻随时会被人撞见的危险都无暇顾及，她有种强烈的预感今晚过后世界会天翻地覆，也是这个机缘促使她今晚必须见艾伦一面，而现在她已经不知道二者之间谁为因果，也不知该如何收场，她被困在自己制造的潮头，随时会被卷进吞噬万劫的漩涡粉身碎骨。

眼前的景致同样让艾伦眼眶发热，平时一向清冷尊贵的利威尔小姐像是被魅魔附身，脸上的神情显现出贪婪的痴态，绷紧的颈子像是深处的自我仍在企图重新夺取身体的控制权，极乐和挣扎同时出现在她脸上，此刻如果有人看见这样的利威尔小姐，明天街头小报的头条不会是阿克曼公爵小姐在皇家庭园委身于小军官，而是被指认为女巫，文章绘声绘色地描述利威尔如何宽衣解带，对前途无量的耶格尔少校投怀送抱，如何在三位墙壁女神的神像脚下扭动腰肢行下流勾当，他们不会为利威尔小姐留一丝体面，他们详细讲述利威尔的肉缝如何像牡蛎一样在手指的拨弄下可怜地吐着清水，甚至能看见利威尔的额头在满月之夜长出犄角，随着她放浪的晃动透出暧暧光泽。她的贱相会在添油加醋的口口相传中传遍墙内的每个角落，在墙壁教的引导下民众高呼着要把她烧死，当然最重要的是死前让她衣不蔽体地游街，他身上那块被人精挑细选的破布遮住胸口就遮不住下体，所有人都可以掰开她的大腿审视她是否罪有应得，而她的泪水和淫水仿佛永远流不干。当局会顺从民意把她下入大牢，即使她的家族手眼通天，魅魔早就逃之夭夭，留在监狱里的不过是个可怜的刚刚失去童贞的淑女，她会被烧死，初尝禁果的身体在行刑前夜还在贪恋今晚禁忌的甜蜜，她不得不坐在肮脏的水泥地上叼着囚服下摆忍住眼泪在狱卒的监视下摩挲她身下的花蕊，就像她现在做的，艾伦目不转睛地看着，或许应该让她在临死前知道她身上不止这一处能让她自甘堕落，于是用指尖戳弄起下方潮湿柔软的小穴，身下人明显瑟缩了一下，利威尔今晚才发现她对自己的身体一无所知，艾伦的手摸到哪里都能让她无助地战栗，她竟不知道她身上还有这样一处能容得下两根手指浅浅进出的小洞，然而已经无所谓了，今晚她已经习惯了惊慌失措，尊严和贞操早已碎落瓦解，已经没有什么好害怕的了，直到一根圆润又坚硬的东西抵在穴口，利威尔的眼睛才恢复了一丝清明。

“这是什么？”  
利威尔想起年幼时曾向乳母问过一个所有孩子都问过的问题，孩子是怎么来的。路过的舅舅用他惯有的恶劣的语调对她说当然是把男人的什么插入到女人的洞里。她不懂这些话跟孩子是怎么来的有什么关联，她只记得一向温顺的乳母突然起身让舅舅离开，她不知道那个她没听过也记不住的单词究竟是什么，现在快有答案了。  
“我的阴茎。”  
利威尔想看看，可是堆在小腹上的裙子挡住了她的视线，她想起了舅舅说过的有关插入的词，现在这根……阴茎，正以不容拒绝的力量向她体内侵入。  
“艾伦？！”  
“我可以吗？”  
“我会怎么样？”  
“你还是你。”  
利威尔似懂非懂，小脸随着不稳的呼吸微微晃动，茫然地看着艾伦。  
“时间不多了，会有一点疼，可能会流血。”  
流血？利威尔忽然抗拒起来，“不行！裙子……”血会蹭到裙子上，她不能这个样子回到人群中。  
“即使沾到裙子上也看不出来的，利威尔小姐就是为了这个才穿黑色裙子的吧。”  
不是这样的，不是这样的，利威尔摇着头否认却什么也说不出，生怕一张口就要哭出来，微卷的长发像海藻一样在身下纠缠打结，她在想今天为什么不盘发，难道真的像艾伦说的那样在暗暗期待这种事，而她自己都没有发觉。那根炙热还在向体内挺动，所带来的疼痛绝对不是她期待的。  
“疼，艾伦，好疼啊，不要了……出去！”  
“利威尔小姐，坚强点，您以后还要应对更多疼痛呢。”  
穴口被撑开了，她为了逃开撕裂的痛感往后退，却被艾伦拖了回来，阴茎又顺势进去了一点，“利威尔小姐，您怎么抖得这么厉害，冷吗？”  
是害怕，利威尔不知道捅进她身体里的那根东西长什么样， 她用想象描摹着它的形状，或许是一杆猎枪，“我快死了吗？”利威尔无法停止颤抖，说话时牙齿都在打颤，她像是被猎人逼到绝境的猎物，前方是枪口，背后是奔流。  
“不是现在。”艾伦沉下身子舔上利威尔的耳垂，“您太紧了，放松，全都交给我。”温热的气息扑在利威尔的脸侧，旖旎的热意是今晚最温柔的催情，趁着利威尔失神，艾伦又挺进了一点。  
有什么破裂了，血流了下来，利威尔的脸因痛苦扭曲，然而折磨还没结束，艾伦才进去一半，他不敢再动，利威尔抖得厉害，仿佛再也不能承受更多痛楚，她看起来更小了，无论身形还是容颜，这可怜的模样让艾伦退缩，他想利威尔是不是注定要为他受苦，但至少不应该是这种时刻。  
“臭小子你想躲到哪去。”利威尔在艾伦想要抽出时伸手攥住他的衣领，她还在抖，气若游丝，“刚才不是很嚣张吗？”她有些适应甬道内持续的痛苦找回些许凛然，虽然这个词跟她现在的处境毫不相关，冷冷月光下艾伦看到了真正的女巫，在行刑人点燃火堆之前对在场所有人发出诅咒，她嘲讽人类的天真，以为把她烧死就万事大吉，不知报应很快就来。士兵里有人暗察这是动荡前的征兆，是一则有关浩劫的预言，急忙将枪口对向她嫌她死得太慢，她苦笑着说没用的，巨兽已经逃出森林，墙就快要塌了。  
而此刻，利威尔只对艾伦一人下了咒，“后悔了吗，把我弄成这样就能满足了吗？”  
“将我置于险境也好，杀了我也好，继续吧。”  
艾伦无言以对，也许肌肤相亲时，阿克曼的血统能让利威尔看到他眼中的光景。  
“还有……别摆出一副装腔作势的悲悯表情，别假惺惺地可怜我。”  
利威尔的眼睛好像在笑，艾伦却把脸埋在她的肩头哭了。

之后的事情顺利多了，利威尔咬紧牙关，打定主意不再为疼痛哀叫一声，血顺着股缝滴在衬裙上，艾伦的性器劈开紧缠的软肉来到无人抵达过的处女地时，两人同时松了一口气。插入远没有自慰舒服，利威尔让艾伦想办法解决，艾伦正有此意，也该让她知道谁在掌控局势。起初艾伦为了让利威尔适应只是小幅度缓慢抽插，很快就被利威尔嫌弃“你要一直磨蹭到舞会结束么？”艾伦闻言狠狠挺动一下，正中红心，甬道瞬间痉挛夹紧，“我可是有好好干活哦，刚才每次蹭过这里，您都会眯起眼睛……”利威尔才没有心情听他说话，她现在浑身僵直，双唇微启，好一会才发出一声悠长的呻吟。  
“刚才那是什么？再来一次好不好？”  
说着这么犯规的话，脸上却是一副天真稚气的神态，没必要再忍耐，艾伦掐住利威尔的腰抽动起来，每次都撞在让她神魂驰荡的点上，酸痒难挨，利威尔的手抚上小腹，“艾伦的……在这里……”她心里有点感动，原来人和人之间可以以这种方式相连融合，当然，这里除了艾伦谁都不要。艾伦理解她的意思，把手覆在她的手上向下按，利威尔呼吸一窒，整个人像是被压进水里，挤压使得内里的摩擦越发鲜明。她清晰地感受到艾伦微翘的前端在刮蹭着哪里，利威尔轻轻扭腰调节着艾伦在体内的位置，她似乎学什么都开窍特别快，只要再往那里一点的话……。  
“啊……”利威尔的四肢忽然紧攀住艾伦的身体大口喘气，像是在濒临溺毙时终于抱住漂浮的木板，她已经被彻底肏开了，二人相接处被她的体液溅得滑腻腻的，艾伦担心他的裤子被弄脏便把裤子往下褪一点，利威尔觉得他可真狡猾，自己身上已经乱七八糟了他还维持着风度体面连上衣都穿得好好的，便把艾伦搂得更紧不留一丝缝隙。利威尔贴在他身上胡乱扭蹭，艾伦的动作也越来越激烈，长椅从未受过这种折腾，吱嘎吱嘎地晃，利威尔已经忘了要压抑声音，随着性子浪叫了起来，艾伦想或许应该给她一个深吻让她小点声，又想起一开始的约定，在这种小事上他总是说到做到，就把利威尔胸前的亚历山大猫眼石塞进她口中，最后的一点空缺也得到填补，她在甜蜜满足的快感中舔舐着猫眼石，用牙齿轻咬，用舌尖顶弄，眼泪和来不及吞咽的津液一同流下，流到肩窝，流到胸口，利威尔已经彻底失态，石头随着起伏的律动被她猩红的小舌托出口腔，艾伦有点嫉妒它，低下头去吻这块石头。  
冲顶的瞬间来得非常突然，利威尔的内里忽然咬紧，一大股淫水喷涌而出冲刷着艾伦的阴茎，她在喉咙里呜咽了一声，就松开缠住艾伦的手脚跌了下去，艾伦并没有射，他抬起利威尔的屁股，看着两人相连的地方汩汩涌出水，趁它浸湿外裙前用衬裙一点一点擦干，待利威尔终于放松了她身下的小嘴，艾伦又快速抽动几下拔出来射在利威尔的小腹上。  
利威尔已经给不出更多反应，她只是无意识地弹动一下，透明黏稠的精液缓缓流入被折腾得鲜红的肉缝，挂在还在肿胀的阴蒂上，看得艾伦想再来一次，可惜不能，他用利威尔的衬裙擦干她身上所有沾湿的地方，还有他的阴茎。利威尔渐渐缓过神来，睁开眼的瞬间吓了她一跳，冥冥之中玛利亚女神低头与她对视，像是在计算利威尔纵容的代价，利威尔在等着报应，而报应也在等着她。

艾伦扶她坐起来，帮她系好身后的绑带。利威尔看起来已经恢复了端庄，但如果有人掀开她的外裙，会发现她里面的衬裙不仅潮湿，还粘着被她自己的水稀释成粉色的血渍。  
“我会怀孕吗？”  
“我不知道，我猜不会。”  
“如果我真的怀孕了，我舅舅会气疯的，他会先杀了我，然后杀了你。”  
“也可能是你先杀了他。”  
“好主意。”  
然后两个人都笑了。艾伦用手指理着她的头发，“让说你把里面的头发都剃了。”  
“确实是个不错的建议，明天要来我家吗？我还留了一点女王赏赐的红茶……”  
“明早我就启程去希干西那区，恐怕明天府上也没有余裕招待我。”  
利威尔点点头，没再说下去。  
艾伦帮利威尔穿鞋时，灌木丛忽然抖动了一下，利威尔喊了一声“谁！”便抢先一步冲了出去，却因腿软趔趄了两步，艾伦赶紧扶住，问她看清是谁了吗。  
“希琪•朵丽丝，那姑娘心肠不坏，就是那张嘴爱到处乱说！”  
“她可能在这好一会了。”  
“艾伦，你还挺高兴的是吧！”利威尔羞得脸通红，“总之你去绊住她，舅舅那边也不知道什么情况，我必须回他身边一趟，之后再会合。”

二人再见面时，利威尔说舅舅今天便秘严重，刚从厕所出来，并未起疑心，艾伦被问到他这边的情况时，用手指了指舞池，希琪正在和阿尔敏跳舞。  
“阿尔敏也都知道了？”  
“没办法吧，阿尔敏最擅长威胁，啊不对，是谈判，放心，阿尔敏又不会往外说。”  
利威尔的脸一会红一会白，艾伦见状趁她爆发前赶紧带她往人堆里凑，正碰上聚在一起的让、柯尼和莎夏。  
“阿克曼小姐您来的正好，我明天想去府上拜访令妹，不知道方不方便？”让•基尔斯坦不好意思地挠着头。  
“米卡莎可不喜欢因为女佣辞职吃不到蛋包饭而躲在卧室哭闹的绅士。”  
“诶诶诶诶？您是从哪听说的啊！这是谣言！！！”让看着利威尔摇着扇子挡住了笑脸，一旁的艾伦也在憋笑，让一把抓住艾伦“你给我证明，才没有这种事啊！”  
“我可证明不了，”艾伦凑到让耳边小声说“我把你说阿克曼小姐的坏话都跟她说了。”  
“诶诶诶诶？！”  
“让是笨蛋吗，居然因为这种事哭。”  
“柯尼！你怎么有脸说我是笨蛋啊！”  
“就是就是，让，我理解你哦，换做是我我也会哭的，但是还有很多好吃的东西，你要看开啊！”  
“莎夏你也闭嘴！我让•基尔斯坦对着永世屹立不倒的玛丽亚之墙起誓，绝无此事！”

“那完蛋了，我看明天玛丽亚之墙就要塌了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢舅舅，感谢所有  
> 利威尔回家后被米卡莎闻到身上有艾伦的味道，要求利威尔与她共享，这又是另外的故事了。


End file.
